Can I Go Nowhere With You?
by Sarrin-chan
Summary: Tales from Wammy's House, before there was Kira, who were the orphans of Wammy's House? Main focus on Mello and Matt.


A/N: Oh for the love of… so, I am hopelessly and painfully addicted to Mello and Matt from Death Note. Seriously. Ask any of my friends, that's all I freakin' talk about. Augh. And I haven't written a fanfic in AGES… man… but, I had this plot bunny thing in my head… for a week… and I've been trying to figure out how to write it… the first chapter's pretty short I guess… the other chapters should be longer… but for now, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of the characters, hence, fan fiction.

Warning: in future chapters there may contain homosexuality and swearing… for now… fluff? Oh, and... spoilers I guess, if you don't know who the Wammy's House kids are...

---

It took about two minutes of being within the vicinity of each other for Matt and Mello to begin exchanging blows. It had taken three adults to pull them apart. Bleeding, struggling and throwing six year-old cusses at each other as they were both dragged into separate rooms. After that Mello had to be taken to the dentist to have it fixed where Matt had kicked out a tooth, and Matt had to have his nose snapped back in place from being smashed by Mello's head. Other than that the boys only bore numerous bruises and scrapes from the clash. The adults tried their best after that to keep them apart, but it seemed the only times when Matt would actually talk was when screaming insults at Mello, and the only person who's opinion really mattered to Mello was Matt. The two came together and while most of the time it was just to bash heads as hard as they could, the only people the two of them could live with was with each other.

"So…" Matt was bored. It was very, very rare that he got bored around Mello. Things always seemed to be exciting, like walking on fire, every move was dangerous but the rush made it seem like the best plan in the world. He didn't have to think about anything usually, just the school and the lessons and the fierce, loud, absolutely insane force of nature that just happened to be his best friend. It was hard to be outside the relationship and understand, but to them it made perfect sense, the only way to stop thinking about the painful things was the distraction. A fierce, loud, absolutely insane distraction. And that's what it was. The screaming, the fighting, the violence… it was like some kind of medicine that only Mello and Matt had access to.

But Mello was mumbling something with his stupid necklace in his fingers, kneeling beside his bed. It was eight o'clock and technically they were supposed to be going to bed soon… but Matt couldn't. He was getting bored and he was starting to see her eyes. He knew if he went to sleep now, with Mello's mumbling in his ears and her eyes in his head then he'd probably just wake up screaming.

"So…" he repeated, once again ignored by the blond. He was quiet a moment before picking up a pillow and flinging it at him as hard as he could manage. "Hey! Don't ignore me you jerk face!"

Mello looked up just in time to catch the pillow with his face and toppled backwards with a loud 'oomph!'

"…your reflexes suck." Matt muttered as he crawled onto his bed to get a closer look at Mello. He was usually asleep at this hour, and his family had never been religious, he didn't know why Mello was trembling with more rage than he usually was, or why he took the time to replace the necklace around his neck before swinging with a powerful punch.

Matt stumbled back with grunt of pain and shock. "What the heck're you doing?!" Mello screamed, enraged. "What the heck… why are you so stupid!?" he was angry. Angrier than Matt had ever seen him. Angrier than he got when people confused him for a girl, angrier than he had been when they had first met. "Why would you do that?!"

"Do what? What did- ah!" Matt yelped as Mello's fists pummelled down against him, cutting him off. He didn't know what was going on, or why Mello was so angry and it was starting scare him. "Mello!"

There were tears in Mello's eyes and it distracted him long enough for Matt to get his feet under his stomach and force him away. "What are you _doing_?!" he yelled and pinned Mello down so he would stop hitting him. "Are you crazy?!" he glared forcefully at Mello, who struggled weakly before giving up to glare up at Matt.

"Stupid… stupid…" Mello mumbled as he averted his gaze. "I can't believe you're so stupid you don't even know what praying is." he huffed as Matt blinked.

"You pray on a necklace?" He had seen people pray before, he wasn't that stupid, but the way Mello had been doing it, it had looked like he was counting the beads on his necklace or something.

"It's called a rosary, stupid." Mello snapped as Matt let him up. He picked up the necklace from his neck and Matt could see that there was a crucifix hanging from it. "You say a prayer on each bead."

Matt nodded and looked the rosary over. "so… you pray… and… God's supposed to watch over you, right?" His family had had very little to do with the church, and they didn't really talk about it. A majority of what he knew was from TV.

Mello gave a half-hearted acknowledgement and tucked the rosary under his shirt. He rubbed his eyes and got up to get into his bed.

"Well… he did a pretty bad job of it, if you ended up here." Matt continued to look at the floor, his face really hurt and he was starting to get depressed again. The thing about orphanages is that almost everyone in them was an orphan. He glanced up to see Mello was regarding him coldly.

"Whoever said _I_ was praying to God? He's either too busy for me or doesn't care. I'm praying to Mama, because is always made her happy." His voice began to shake as he mentioned his family and he quickly curled into his bed.

Matt sighed and got up to plop down beside him. He shoved Mello over so that there was room under the covers for both of them. Mello seemed about to object to the invader when Matt began to talk. "My mom got really happy when I could count things well." he glanced over to see that Mello seemed confused. "Like… I could do math already, and my sister had always struggled when it came to numbers… but I knew how to do math stuff really easy… and I could make sense of some of my dad's computer books… it made her really happy."

Mello sighed, somehow this had turned into something pathetically sappy, but as he looked over at Matt's expectant expression he couldn't not continue. "Well, my Mama liked it that I could memorize things really fast. It made her really proud and she'd brag to lots of people about how smart I was and stuff, I didn't pay much attention. But I liked making her happy, because she would pet me on the head and call me her precious one… so I memorised as many of her prayers as possible… and I would recite them for her and she would be so happy. She… gave me her rosary when I memorised all the prayers you were supposed to say for each bead." He glanced over at Matt who had an odd expression his face. Like he was working out a hard math problem, or caught doing something he shouldn't have and was trying to come up with an excuse.

"I miss them." he said finally, Mello was caught off guard by it. "I miss my mom, and my dad, and my sister. I miss them real bad, you know?" Mello looked away, it seemed the right thing to do, like Matt wouldn't want him to remember seeing him like this later. Tears spilled from Matt's eyes and he rubbed at them frustrated, "I wake up sometimes and I think I can hear my mom walking down the hall to wake me up, or I can smell my sister's stupid perfume… but… then I remember that they're.. gone."

Mello sighed and sat up and looked down at his best friend. Somehow things had taken a turn for the horribly depressing. "If you don't stop crying I'm gonna have to slug you one." he threatened. He wasn't good with sadness. He could express anger, and joy, indifference, plenty of emotions needed by a six year old boy, but grief and sadness just threw him off. He had spent so many months lost in his own world, containing only those feelings that seeing them again just made him uncomfortable.

Matt looked up at him confused for a second, then smiled, it was a weird smile because his nose was running and his face was all wet from crying but he looked really happy. "I'm glad we met though, Mello, because you're cool." And Mello hit him with a pillow.

"And you are so unbelievably not. Now go to sleep." Mello grumbled flipping his pillow over and lying back down. And Matt laughed before curling up and going to sleep too. He decided that, even though it hurt a lot, and he really missed them… he was kinda okay with his family being dead, because it meant he got to spend time with Mello and that was okay.

After that night Mello and Matt argued less, they started communicating with the other students, but they still stuck together, because even if they rubbed each other the wrong way, the only person who Matt could cry in front of was Mello, and the only person Mello would talk to about his past to was Matt.


End file.
